Realize
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: "¿Llegaría el día en el que él se quedaría solo? De algún modo no podía imaginarse con nadie más que con su grupo de amigos y Mutsumi a su lado. Él era feliz así...No quería que eso cambiara, que ellos se apartaran, que Mutsumi se fuera o mirara a alguien más." (Mutsumi x Shinomiya) [Mutsumiya] *YAOI*


¡Hola!

Bueno, primeramente quiero disculparme por subir esto en lugar de continuar con el trabajo que tengo pendiente :'v pero es que enserio, estaba casi dormida cuando no se porqué pensé en estos dos y ya, me puse a escribir en las notas de mi celular y no pude parar; y aquí estamos :'v pasando esto a word y subiéndolo como dios manda(?

Les juro que ya estoy trabando en lo otro :'v

En fin, quiero decir que me gusto mucho hacer este trabajo! Me gusta mucho esta pareja, así que en verdad espero que esto no haya quedado demasiado fuera de lugar.

Ya, al diablo. Me estoy extendiendo demasiado xD así que mejor ya le paro y les dejo leer :'D

Espero les guste!

* * *

REALIZE

-Entonces vuelvo en unos minutos, Shinomiya-kun –sonrió el mayor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta llevando consigo una libreta en las manos.

-Claro, senpai –murmuro el aludido antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta de la biblioteca.

Apenas se encontró solo, el de cabello claro continuo acomodando por pilas los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa, ordenándolos por secciones para que le fuera más fácil llevarlos a su respectivo ligar en los estantes.

Para cualquiera, ver al chico de primer año concentrado en sus asuntos era algo bastante normal, pues se trataba de una persona bastante seria cuando se trataba de cualquier trabajo que se encontrara realizando; sin embargo, para alguien que lo conociera y fuera un buen observador, notaria que aunque su mirada así lo aparentaba, en realidad el menor no se encontraba del todo en ese lugar. Sus ojos podían delatar la falta de atención que estaba poniendo en realidad, así como también sus movimientos algo más lentos de lo normal.

En efecto, Hayato Shinomiya estaba concentrado en algo, pero no en lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento, y esto en realidad no era algo extraño las últimas semanas.

Desde que la chica de segundo año, Kae Serinuma, había tomado su elección hacia casi un mes, la actitud del menor había cambiado un poco, y no es que estuviera afectado por no haber sido el escogido por la chica, como cualquiera hubiera pensado, pues curiosamente, aunque le había dolido un poco perder (sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que jamás había tenido oportunidad), tras el paso de los días lo que le había llevado a sumirse en aquellos instantes de meditación era otra cosa, relacionado a aquella linda chica, pero ajeno a ella a la vez.

Shinomiya se conocía bien. Él sabía que casi nadie era capaz de tolerar su actitud usualmente antipática y su poca paciencia...Y aun con eso, aunque todo aquel juego por el corazón de la chica de segundo se había terminado, todos seguían juntos; cuando entraba a la cafetería durante la hora libre, inmediatamente todos lo llamaban, e incluso había veces en las que, si tardaba demasiado en llegar, o les quedaba de paso, alguno de los chicos o las chicas pasaban a buscarlo a su aula o a la enfermería.

Ya no había razón para ello..., y no es que él por su parte no quisiera seguir a su lado, pues para ser honesto le gustaba; le hacía feliz que lo invitaran al cine, a la feria, el centro comercial o alguna de las convenciones a las que Kae, Nishina y Nakano querían asistir.

Contra todo pronóstico, la pelea de todos por la fujoshi los había convertido en amigos. Los había llevado a ayudarse mutuamente unos a otros, a procurarse.

Él no era alguien agradable en realidad, pero ahí estaban todos para ayudarle cuando lo veían decaído o demasiado atareado con su trabajo, las tareas, o algún tipo de problema en casa...Sobre todo Mutsumi-senpai.

Sintiendo su rostro calentarse con cierta lentitud en advertencia del rojizo colorete que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas, Shinomiya frunció el ceño con vergüenza plasmada en su expresión, y rápidamente tomo una de las pilas de libros que el club del mayor había tomado prestados hace unas horas, y fue corriendo a esconderse entre los entrantes, sin reparar en que la biblioteca se encontraba vacía y por tanto no debería temer a que alguien lo viera.

Suspirando para tratar de calmarse, el jefe del comité de enfermería comenzó a buscar el lugar correcto de los libros que cargaba, sin entender el todo la razón de sus reacciones cada vez que pensaba en el chico de tercer, quien hasta hace poco se había hecho aún más cercano a él que antes...

Realmente no entendía como había sucedido, pero en vista de que Asuma, por descuidado y noble solía terminar lastimado de vez en cuando, había comenzado a ayudarle a la enfermería siempre que podía, mientras que él, de la nada, había empezado a pasearse por el club de historia para visitarle, con la excusa de pagar el favor que le prestaba en la enfermería, y como el club del mayor era después de clases, esos días este se ofrecía a acompañarlo a casa...

En pocas palabras, todo el día, exceptuando sus clases normales, solían estar juntos (para deleite secreto de Serinuma y sus amigas).

El menor pensaba que posiblemente todo aquello era fruto de la amabilidad natural de Mutsumi...Tal vez en realidad para él no era gran cosa comportarse así. Es decir, después de todo ese chico era prácticamente la nobleza personalizada, un príncipe, así que él no debía de sentirse especial en lo absoluto por sus acciones. El castaño era así con todos...

Frunciendo el ceño con una expresión extraña en el rostro, Shinomiya continuo devolviendo los libros en la estantería y sección correcta, sin prestar mucha atención al dolor de sus brazos por estar cargando estos demasiado tiempo por estar tan distraído en sus pensamientos.

Diría que se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido hace un rato a ayudar a hacer ese trabajo cuando vio al objeto principal de sus pensamientos caminar en los pasillos con una pila enorme de libros cubriendo casi completamente su rostro mientras los cargaba entre sus brazos.

Sin duda alguna a veces la amabilidad del mayor podía llegar a ser muy molesta...

Demasiado amable, demasiado noble, demasiado inocente. Mutsumi-senpai podía ser inteligente, pero a veces su inocencia rayaba en lo idiota. Aunque bueno, sobre lo de hace un rato de algún modo lo entendía. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas del club de Historia tenían clases después de este, así que había veces en las que por un pequeño descuido terminaba haciéndoseles un poco tarde y quedaban de recoger todo apenas terminaran con sus otras actividades. Mutsumi también lo entendía, y por ello, cuando podía hacerlo, les hacia el favor de recoger los libros y otros materiales él mismo.

Eso no era malo, pero podía convertirse en una mala costumbre, y eso era algo que él pensaba evitar las próximas veces...

Sonriendo levemente, Shinomiya sostuvo el último libro entre sus manos, mientras buscaba su lugar correcto con la mirada.

-Mhn... –exclamo torciendo un poco la boca cuando encontró el lugar unos centímetros más arriba de su posición.

Estirando su brazo con el libro en la mano, el menor trato de alcanzar aquel lugar, apenas logrando tocar con el libro una parte de la repisa.

Chasqueando la lengua, busco con la miraba la escalerilla que usualmente descansaba en alguna de las esquinas de los estantes, encontrándola casi inmediatamente y yendo por ella con rapidez.

Una vez de vuelta al lugar, Shinomiya acomodo la escalerilla y subió a esta, por fin pudiendo poner aquel dichoso libro en su lugar.

Sin más que hacer, el menor comenzó a bajar, pero repentinamente una pequeño grito le hizo dar un salto debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Espera!

Rápidamente ubico a quien había hablado, estando esta persona a un metro de él, sosteniendo entre sus blancas manos un libro un poco grueso.

Se trataba de una chica de segundo año, según el uniforme que portaba. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, y era quizá un poco más alta que él. Tuvo que reconocer que era bonita, aunque parecía algo agitada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al verla acercarse un poco más a él.

-Perdona si te asuste; llevo algo de prisa –murmuro la pelinegra con cierta vergüenza, antes de señalar con una mano el libro en su contraria – ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de ponerlo arriba? Al lado de donde estas.

Shinomiya miro a donde la mayor le señalaba, y comprobó que era el lugar adecuado, así que asintiendo con la cabeza estiro una mano para recibir el libro de la chica.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella antes de despedirse y salir rápidamente del pasillo.

El menor pudo escuchar claramente como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y cerraba.

Sin decir nada, ojeo la portada del ejemplar en sus manos, antes de ponerlo en su lugar y por fin bajo de la escalera, llevando a esta a su lugar en total silencio.

Por un momento sintió miedo, un miedo irracional, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasada si Mutsumi hubiera estado en su lugar y esa chica no hubiera tenido demasiada prisa.

Él tan amable, y ella con un libro de historia en las manos, y que aun tenia algunas pegatinas separadoras en una que otra página.

De algún modo tenía un nuevo pensamiento en mente.

Aunque Serinuma ahora estaba en una relación, pasaba tiempo con ellos, como siempre, pero igual era claro que amaba estar con aquella persona...No había mucha diferencia, pero eran claro los sentimientos en el aire. Era muy diferente la amistad y el amor de pareja.

A Shinomiya le gustaba pasar tiempo con los chicos...con Mutsumi-senpai. ¿Qué pasaría cuando este último consiguiera pareja?

Incluso ahora, era extraño que eso no hubiera sucedido aun.

¿Llegaría el día en el que él se quedaría solo? De algún modo no podía imaginarse con nadie más que con su grupo de amigos y Mutsumi a su lado. Él era feliz así...No quería que eso cambiar, que ellos se apartaran, que Mutsumi se fuera o mirara a alguien más. Ese chico era alguien increíble... Le encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado…

-Shinomiya-kun.

-¿Eh? –miro hacia donde venía esa voz tan conocida para su persona.

El chico de tercero se encontraba entrando a la estancia, un poco agitado.

-Perdón por la tardanza, me encontré a mi hermano en el camino.

-No hay problema –murmuro en respuesta, tratando de sonreír un poco.

-Pero...te deje todo a ti solo –las cejas del mayor se fruncieron con cierta preocupación ocupando sus facciones.

Negando con la cabeza, Shinomiya explico que todo había sido muy rápido y fácil de hacer, así que en verdad no había problema alguno.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa –fueron las palabras del mayor una vez logro ser convencido por el de primero de que todo estaba bien.

Sin más que decir, ambos chicos salieron del lugar y comenzaron el camino a casa del de ojos ámbar, quien en todo momento estuvo callando, fingiendo poner atención a lo que su senpai le contaba sobre lo que su hermano le había hablado respecto a un concurso de Historia la próxima semana.

Shinomiya no pensó que se encontrara demasiado extraño sino hasta que Mutsumi se detuvo y lo tomo de la mano, para detener su avance.

-¿Pasa algo, senpai? –pregunto, mirando la mano del mayor unida a la suya, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a aglomerarse en su rostro.

-Shinomiya-kun se ve triste, ¿está todo bien?

Como siempre, el castaño era alguien perceptivo, a lo que el menor no pudo evitar desviar el rostro hacia un lado tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-S-sí. Solo estaba pensando algunas cosas –soltó sin demasiada convicción, solo logrando con eso que el mayor frunciera un poco el ceño.

-¿Es por Serinuma-san? –dijo de repente el más alto, negándose a soltar la mano del menor aunque este trataba de liberarse sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué? –abrió los ojos de par en par, debido al todo de voz que había usado su senpai. Demasiado decaído... –No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces que es, Shinomiya-kun?

En ese momento el nombrado cayo en la cuenta de que, por más despistado y tranquilo que pareciera Mutsumi, en realidad era alguien bastante perceptivo, por lo que estaba seguro de que no le dejaría en paz hasta saber que le sucedía, y si podía serle de ayuda, y bueno, había que reconocer que el mayor era especialmente bueno en eso ultimo…así que tal vez no sería tan malo decirle; aunque claro, no todo.

-Pensé en que...no me gustaría que dejáramos de estar juntos t-todos. Me gusta; aunque sé que no soy divertido, y quizá puedo ser algo molesto, pero me gusta estar con ustedes. No quiero que eso cambie.

Tragando saliva, Shinomiya volvió a desviar la mirada, sin estar dispuesto a decir más que eso.

-Ya veo –escucho murmurar al mayor.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, y aunque el pequeño quiso soltarse y seguir caminando, la mano de Mutsumi sosteniendo un poco más fuerte la suya lo dejo clavado en su lugar, con el rostro cada vez más caliente y un montón de palabras atoradas en su garganta.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría que nos separáramos. Me agrada pasar tiempo con todos, sobre todo Shinomiya-kun.

El de primero sintió que su corazón daba un salto en su pecho, tanto así que incluso sintió que dolía un poco. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien...? No...Incluso si eso había sido verdad no debía pensar en que...

Una mano sobre su cabeza paro totalmente el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba. Aquella cálida mano lo confundía, lo atrapaba, sobre todo si se deslizaba de esa manera por su nuca y terminaba sosteniendo una de sus mejillas.

-Shinomiya-kun es muy lindo. No me gustaría que se fuera de mi lado; me gusta mucho.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, el aludido fijo su confundida y algo asustada mirada en los ojos de mayor, quien lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, siendo esta cálida y amable, de esas que gustan por ser tan sinceras.

-¿Si yo me fuera Shinomiya-kun estaría triste? –pregunto de repente el de tercero, dándole un beso a la blanca mano que sostenía con la propia.

Sintiendo los ojos húmedos debido a la cantidad de emociones que lo asaltaban en ese momento, el aludido frunció las cejas y asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si –susurro bajito, sin dignarse a ver la expresión que ponía el castaño. –No quiero que te alejes de mí.

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, el de cabello claro quiso darse la vuelta para que el mayor no lo viera en aquel estado, pero cuando así estuvo por hacerlo de repente algo suave y esponjoso toco sus labios, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de par en par con total sorpresa, encontrándose con el rostro de Mutsumi frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de felicidad plasmada en su cara, mientras su labios permanecían pegados a los suyos, apenas moviéndose un poco.

Con el corazón a mil, Shinomiya trato de dar un paso atrás, pero adelantándose a sus acciones el más alto lo sostuvo por la cintura, pegándolo a él y prohibiéndole cortar con el contacto de sus labios.

Le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado; Mutsumi amaba a ese chico. Era lindo, adorable, inteligente, y tenía un hermoso corazón escondido bajo aquella coraza de falso enojo y seriedad que solía mostrar a todos. Shinomiya odiaba verse débil y menos ante los demás, y aunque él amaba verlo tratar de superarse y demostrar que se encontraba a la altura de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, eso en verdad no era necesario.

Shinomiya Hayato era perfecto para él, y aunque había tardado en darse cuenta, no pensaba demorar más ahora que se había dado la oportunidad.

Mutsumi sonrió en medio del beso cuando sintió al menor relajarse a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras tímidamente comenzaba a corresponderle.

Si...definitivamente jamás iban a separarse, no pensaba permitirlo, y las manos del menor aferrándose a su suéter de forma tímida pero fuertemente, le decían que él pensaba lo mismo.

FIN

* * *

Y bueno... ¿les gusto? Espero que si :'v Agradecería mucho que lo hicieran saber ñ.ñ

Espero nos leamos nuevamente con esta linda pareja!

Besos! :'3

-DessayaIce-


End file.
